


Burns

by Blue_Parakeet_Yeet



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Burns, Flashbacks, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Parakeet_Yeet/pseuds/Blue_Parakeet_Yeet
Summary: Set after The Stone Army, Lloyd explains why he has a burn across his chest from his childhood.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Burns

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while  
> Lloyd would have to had gotten pretty messed up after that

_It’s hot, and i’m sweaty_ was all Lloyd could think of as his team made their way onto the bounty. The sun was high in the sky, his muscles burnt, and his blonde bangs were sticking to his forehead. He couldn’t imagine their team was a pretty sight at the moment.  
Up ahead, already on the ships deck, Jay was whining about needing a shower before an audible smack could be heard, followed by Jay’s complaints. Lloyd smiled and shook his head, what a family they were.  
“Lloyd,” The blonde in question turned to face his uncle, his new found mother close behind. “Me and your mother are heading in for the day. She found much more to the prophecy than I had expected. Why don’t you and the others get cleaned up and come help us sort it later?” Sensei asked, and Lloyd nodded.  
“No problem Uncle,” He replied, before walking the rest of the way up a wooden plank, his feet landing firmly on the Bounty’s wooden deck. Zane was heading into the Bounty, holding the door open for Lloyd as the blonde quickly ran in, thanking the ice ninja. Immediately the shower dibs were being called.  
“Dibs! I’m gonna shower first!” Jay shouted, before getting shoved away by Cole.  
“No way motormouth, you showered first last time!”  
Followed by Kai yelling, practically on the others heels, “Cole you better not!”  
Lloyd shook his head but followed after the three, hearing the knocking before he stepped into the hall. “So Jay got there first huh?” The blonde jokes, seeing the fire and earth masters banging on the door.  
“Unfortunately yes, that kid’s too damn quick,” Cole piped up, banging on the door once more. He turned to walk further down the hall and into their shared cabin. The earth ninja groaned and peeled off his armor piece by piece before practically throwing off his gi. “Ah that’s so much better. The layers make the heat so much worse.”  
Kai and Zane followed in the others steps, undoing the armor and throwing off their gi’s. Most were left in their thin pants, perfect for running and sneaking around. Everyone but Lloyd. “Aren’t you hot Lloyd? I swear on the first spinjitzu master’s name Sensei’s trying to kill us from how hot the suits make us,” Kai groaned, climbing onto his bed, arm and leg tossed off the side. Lloyd only shrugged, undoing his belt and setting it onto his bed.  
“Yeah, but I can deal with it,” He pointed out, kicking off his boots, throwing them into a pile by the door with the others.  
“It’s not good to do that Lloyd, you could overheat and hurt yourself,” Zane pointed out, finding his place under Kai’s bed, only he didn’t sprawl carelessly across it. Lloyd thought for a moment before turning his back to the others and slowly peeled off his green ninja gi, cringing at how it stuck to his skin.  
Lloyd wasn’t fond of what was under his layers and layers of clothes. He had a few scars here and there, but they all did. No, what bothered him the most was the big red burn marks across the right side of his body. They stretched around his shoulder, neck, and across his back and side. What he hated most was the red hand shaped mark permanently on his chest. He remembered it like yesterday.

_He thought it was okay. That he was okay. His dad had saved him, he was home, safe even. The volcanoes heat was eating at his skin, truing it pink and causing him to cringe at every movement. Why hadn’t they left yet, it hurt in here._  
_“What about Kai?” He asked, looking up at his dad before turning around, scanning the cave for him. He couldn’t see him, no matter how hard he looked. “Kai!” He screamed before feeling something shift under his feet. Quickly turning around he saw the others had stepped back, before the ground crumbled beneath him. More screaming. His dad. His friends. His uncle. Him._  
_In a split second he reached for his dad’s hand, Cole’s scythe, anything to keep him from plummeting into the lava. Moments after the ground gave way he was expecting to be burnt up in seconds, byt pain shot up through his body as he hit something solid. A rock. His hands burnt, his face burnt, his throat raw._  
_He could only scream. Screaming and yelling for his dad to come save him. To save him from the heat, from the serpentine, from every bad thing that had happened to him._  
_The lava krept forward, inching its way up the rock. “Dad! I’m sinking!” He cried, pushing himself onto his feet, watching as the lava slowly took the rock. He couldn't hear anything over the lava and rocks, couldn’t see anything through the smoke and gas._  
_There was a metallic sound that pierced the chaos of the volcano. The Fangblade. Kai must still be up there. Kai could save him._  
_Lloyd watched as Kai scaled down the cliff, edging dangerously near the lava. He was so close, but he could hardly cry for help. Kai yelled something, his hands thrown in the air over. Lloyd screamed, praying that he would be heard. “Kai! Help me!”_  
_Time seemed to freeze for a few moments as Kai looked between the Fangblade and himself, as if he was debating which would be more important to save. The red ninja took a few steps back before jumping over to Lloyd’s rock. “Come on let's get out of here!” He shouted, scooping the blonde into his arms._  
_“But the Fangblade!” Lloyd shouted, reaching out as if he could grab it, his other hand tightly clutching Kai’s gi, fear running through his body._  
_“Forget it! This place is coming apart!” Kai’s arm was wrapped tightly around the blondes torso, leaving no room for him to slip. Lloyd struggled in his grasp for a moment before pressing his face into Kai’s shoulder. It was loud. It was hot. It was all too much._  
_There was a moment where he thought he’d be okay, but Lloyd was jostled from his thoughts when Kai ran forward, using his spinjitzu to carry them from rock to rock. The flames from the cyclone bit at Lloyd’s skin, leaving specks of red across his hands._  
_Suddenly his feet were planted firmly against the ground, as Kai looked for a way out. Within seconds a rock fell close, Kai pulled him close, keeping him from falling into the lava. Lloyd’s ears rung as they ducked from a large blast of lava next to them. The rock they stood on was surrounded by lava, rising high above the two, leaving no way out._  
_His heart raced. This is it, this is how I die. There’s nothing left for me. His vision was black, his ears rang as pain exploded across his body. He couldn't feel anything other than the burning pain across his body._  
_The ground gave way from below him, the fire washing across his body in painful waves, the smoke coating his skin in thick black layers._  
_He could feel Kai next to him, but his presence didn’t calm the panic in the blonde. His senses seemed to be gone, there was almost nothing he could feel anymore other than pain, or the ringing in his ears._

_When he woke he was shirtless, bandages and cream spread across his body. His ears rung, but not like before. His body hurt, but the searing pain was gone, replaced with another, equally unpleasant kind. “Am I alive?” He asked, someone laughed from next to him. Nya._  
_“Yes pint size, you are. But you’re going to be left with some nasty scars,”_  
_Lloyd only nodded, staring at the ceiling._

“Lloyd? Lloyd!” The blonde shook his head, jamming a fist into his chest as he tried to snap himself out of an unpleasant memory. His knuckles dug into his chest, creating a raw deep pain that brought him back.  
“You okay greenie, you were pretty out of it for a minute?” Cole asked, walking over to the shorter.  
“What? Yeah, yeah, i’m okay,” He dropped his gi onto the floor, tracing his fingers over the burns. The blonde tried to ignore the others stares but it was inevitable. “I know, they aren't pretty.” He muttered, turning his back to the others, more jagged red skin exposed.  
Then Kai asked the million dollar question, “How, how’d you get that?” Though Lloyd suspected he knew.  
“When you unlocked your true potential, in the volcano, you burned me when you picked me up and came back to the bounty,” Lloyd couldn’t remember when that was, he only had details from the others describing it.  
There was a heavy silence hanging in the room, clinging to each of the ninja. “It’s fine Kai. You couldn’t control the circumstances.”  
“So, so that’s my hand on your chest?” He asked, stuttering over a few words. Lloyd took a deep breath.

“Yeah, but you saved me, so what does it matter?”


End file.
